


Making A House A Home

by RoseNox98



Series: Happenstance [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Erwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi talk about moving in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making A House A Home

It didn't take Erwin and Levi long to realized that they were True Mates, and after their first time together, it became almost impossible to sleep alone.

They saw each other almost everyday, and little by little Levi started to move in.

Overnight clothes turned into Erwin clearing out half his closet, liking the way Levi's smaller shirts looked hanging neatly next to his.

Cleaning supplies showed up, stashed under the kitchen and bathroom sinks, and a second toothbrush looked great beside Erwin's on the counter.

Levi thought about how easy it was to share space with the Alpha, how the apartment was starting to smell like home.

A soft groan from the body beside him made Levi look over, giving Erwin a lazy smile.

"Morning, Alpha," he practically purred,stretching out along his side.

Levi always secretly marveled about how well they fit together, slotting together like two pieces of a puzzle.

Erwin nuzzled into his neck, right over where his mating bite should be, and Levi let out a contented sigh.

"Levi," Erwin called, breath warm on his neck and his voice muffled.

"Yeah," he answered, tipping his head back, baring his throat to the Alpha.

"Move in with me?"

Levi laughed. "Erwin, I already have."

Or might as well have. He'd spent more time at Erwin's apartment than he did at his own, and a good percent of his belongings had found a place for themselves in Erwin's house without either of them noticing.

"Not like this. Properly. We could move all your stuff here, or we could look for new place together..." He let the idea trail off, pulling away from Levi's neck just far enough so he could meet his eyes.

Levi brought a hand up to Erwin's face and trailed his fingers over his sharp cheekbone, before stroking down his neck, brushing over the dogtags hanging against Erwin's chest.

"I'd like that."

Erwin's answering smile was like the first ray of sun after a storm, bright and warm and so happy that Levi felt the warmth seep into his chest.

Any place they had together would be a home, and maybe someday a child with Erwin's hair and eyes and smarts would be running through the halls, making it complete.


End file.
